Be Careful What You Wish For
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Maryanne and Robin make a wish upon a star to live in the PoM universe! And it comes true! How will the penguins deal with housing two crazy Fanfiction nuts?
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For

**Okay, so this is a story co-written between me (Maryanne) and Ocean3209 (Robin) So I hope you enjoy, and remember to give us both some credit.**

**Maryanne is about five-feet tall, and has forest green eyes and red curly hair that goes a little past her shoulders.**

**Robin is slightly taller than Maryanne, and has yellow green eyes with glasses, and light brown hair that goes down to her heart when it's not tied into a ponytail.**

**Ocean3209: Neither of us own PoM.**

Maryanne and Robin looked to the night sky, both deep in thought. Finally, Robin spoke.

"Hey, Maryanne. I was just thinking, about the time we first met on FanFiction" she stated.

"Me too. Remember how you once said that if you ever met Blowhole, you'd either rip his head off, or you'd force him to make out with Skipper?" Maryanne responded jokingly. Robin giggled.

"I prefer to think about how many times you mentioned Kico" she joked back. Maryanne blushed.

"You went a little overboard yourself" she retorted.

"Good point" Robin said, a grin on her face. She looked back to the sky, and saw a streak going across the sky.

"Ooh! A shooting star!" she said, pointing at it. Maryanne looked up.

"Let's make a wish together" she suggested. Robin nodded in agreement. They looked up, and closed their eyes, and made the same wish.

"I wish I could live in the Penguins of Madagascar universe!" they said at the same time.

"Nice wish" Robin joked. Maryanne giggled.

"Right back at ya" she responded. The two girls started to sway, both starting to feel tired.

Before they could get to their beds, they collapsed on the ground. And so the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello to all! My sincerest apologies, but my computer has crashed! I am able to use my mother's, however. But my updates will still be few and far between, sorry. Especially to Ocean3209, since she has put me in charge of uploading this story.**

**Ocean3209: Neither of us own PoM.**

Maryanne awoke in an unfamiliar environment. She looked to her right, and saw that Robin was still fast asleep. She shook her best friend awake, slowly realizing that their wish must have come true.

"Huh? What is it?" Robin muttered sleepily.

"Robin, look around you" Maryanne responded, as it was extremely obvious.

Robin sighed as she scanned her eyes over the zoo that they had somehow wound up in. As she did, her eyes started to get wider and wider.

"What? How did we get here?" she whispered, stunned. Maryanne shrugged.

"I think our wish came true. I mean, look over there" she stated, pointing to the habitat that they were currently in front of.

Inside the habitat were four penguins, each practicing combat. They clearly had not noticed the girls... Yet.

"Oh... My... God" Robin muttered, unable to talk much louder than a whisper. Maryanne nodded.

"So... What pairings are we gonna try?" Maryanne asked after a few minutes of watching the penguins train. She knew Robin would know what she was talking about.

Actually, they had both agreed long ago that if they were to ever meet the real Penguins, that they would try and get some of their favorite pairings to come to life. Strange maybe, but they had faith.

"Kico is a given" Robin pointed out. Maryanne nodded, they both liked Kico.

"How about Pripper?" she suggested, knowing that Robin would probably disagree, considering she enjoyed Skihole. But she figured it was worth a try.

"Sure" Robin said, catching Maryanne completely off guard.

"What?" Maryanne asked to make sure.

"I mean, I try to get Skihole to happen, and the closest thing I'll get is them beating me up together" Robin said, shrugging. Maryanne giggled.

"Good point" she said, not noticing that the penguins had stopped their training about five minutes ago, and were listening to the conversation.

"Skippah, what are they talking about?" Private asked, as the girls continued talking,

"I have no clue Private. Kowalski, any idea?" Skipper said, turning to the scientist.

"Sorry, sir" Kowalski said apologetically. Rico coughed up a dynamite stick.

"Kaboom?" he asked. Skipper shook his head.

"We don't want to blow them up, but we also don't want them around if they're spies" Skipper said thoughtfully.

"We're not spies" Robin informed, having heard them. Maryanne nodded.

"It's true. We can tell you everything" she added.

"Then tell us" Skipper requested, crossing his flippers.

"We're huge fans of you guys. And we've always wanted to meet you, so we made a wish last night, on a shooting star, that we could meet you. I guess it worked" Robin informed.

"Well, you've met us. So, bye!" Skipper stated, starting to look angry. Maryanne looked down.

"Actually, to be precise, we wished that we could _live_ with you" she said, upset slightly.

Skipper sighed. He started to think about the pros and cons. Finally, he gave in.

"Fine, you can stay" he finally said. Robin and Maryanne perked up as the penguins helped them inside the habitat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry about the lack of updates...**

**Ocean3209: Neither of us own PoM.**

The penguins had finally managed to get Robin and Maryanne into their HQ, with much difficulty.

"Ow!" Robin cried, smacking her head on the ceiling. Maryanne kept her head low.

"Are you okay... Um, what are your names?" Private asked.

"I'm Robin, and this is Maryanne" Robin responded, rubbing the area where she had hit her head.

"We know who you are, you're Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private" Maryanne added, gesturing to each of the penguins.

"Very good. Now, Kowalksi. I don't know if I can live with this 'Robin' and her ows, so can you try and make something to turn them into penguins?" Skipper suggested to Kowalski. Or maybe it was more like ordering.

"I might be able to..." Kowalski muttered, already walking into his lab.

"I'm gonna go help K'walski" Private said, then entered the lab as well.

The girls stood there, slightly awkward, before deciding to break the silence.

"So, I guess you'll want to know what Kico and Pripper means, right?" Maryanne muttered. She didn't WANT to tell them, actually she'd prefer to keep it secret. But if she didn't offer, either Robin would, or Skipper would demand to know.

"Yes, actually we would" Skipper agreed. Robin swallowed hard before speaking.

"We're members of FanFiction. Those were abbreviations for pairings. And they are... Kowalski and Rico..." she said, then took a few steps back.

"And... Private and Skipper" Maryanne added, before also taking a few steps back.

Skipper and Rico looked in shock at Maryanne and Robin, both glad that Private and Kowalski weren't in the room.

"We're not mad..." Skipper mumbled. No, he was more shocked. How could these girls, who they barely knew, figure out he was in love with the youngest member of the team?

"You're... Not?" Robin said, shocked. Maryanne said nothing, but her face spoke volumes.

"Well, I'm not. I don't know about Rico. But... I am, maybe, just a litte... In love with Private" Skipper responded. He had longed to tell someone, anyone about his growing affection for the younger since the moment he found out about it.

"Me love Walski..." Rico muttered. He too had longed to say something, although he would have rather said it while Kowalski was in the room.

Suddenly, before any more words could be spoken, Kowalski and Private walked out of the lab, Kowalski holding a ray gun.

"Here. This should turn you both into penguins with one zap" Kowalski stated. He lifted the ray gun and fired once at Maryanne, and once at Robin.

**Okay, thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the revelations! And once again, sorry for the delay!**


End file.
